


A Christmas Reunion

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Community: yaoi_challenge, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is for @_yaoilover's fic competition.<br/>Contains hella smut and Christmas things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Lee vi rook da d n went 2 air n  
> u liek dat ya grr ?1!?!?  
> air in came n then they dead
> 
> da end
> 
> -IG @thefaustianspider

"Mommmmm," I whined, not wanting to put on the most hideous Christmas sweater I have ever seen in my life, "please don't make me do this. Do you want me to kill myself?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, somewhat cynically, "Oh you look so cute! Please, quit fussing!"

I huffed, "It's so ugly! Everyone is going to laugh at me, mom please."

She smiled with her teeth, the corners of her lips nearly reached her ears and I knew then that the fight was over. I pouted, lip curl and all. She insisted that I looked fine but I couldn't help but cringe every time the bells jingled when I moved. Yes, there were bells on this sweater and no, I'm not going to a Christmas party. Apparently my mother didn't get the memo that you have to dress like you're going to Christmas dinner with family, that have no mercy.

I groaned as I got in the car, along with my dad that insisted this was a bad idea. My mother just kept that sly little grin and for a moment I wanted to punch her. All of my cousins are going to be there, along with my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and worst of all: my brother.

My cheeks and ears heated up at the sheer thought of seeing my brother. He moved down to the bay area to go to school and I haven't seen him since June of this year. It's only been 6 months but it feels much longer to me. I've always been close with my brother and it was more than just painful to watch him leave, but I wasn't going to be the one to hold him back. He was always successful in everything he did, whether it be building a sand castle or building our bunk beds to cleaning the entire house better than mom and cooking dinner for a family of five. His academics were the same: he was born gifted and I was born an angry potato.

He had always taken care of me, whether I needed it or not. It was in his nature, whether he liked it or not, he couldn't stop helping me. I smiled at the thought, then cursed it away, remembering that I had a hard time doing anything on my own when he left.

He was my crutch and I can't stand without him.

  
"Eren!"

I jumped, "What?!"

_We're in a four door car woman fucking chill._

"I brought Levi a sweater too," her eyes met mine in the rear view mirror as we beamed in sync, "it's in the red bag behind me."

I quickly snapped the red bag behind her seat, pulling out the red, green, and white Christmas sweater. I laughed and cringed just the same as when she revealed my lovely garment to me. I examined the cheap snowmen and the reindeer with a large red cotton ball on its nose and suddenly: I was grateful for mine.

"He's going to love it." I chuckled as I imagined his face when he would see this. 

I clenched the shirt as my mom and dad continued their previous conversation that I have been ignoring. The thought of seeing Levi, seeing how much he has grown and aged, my heart started to race. I never noticed how much older he was than me until he left, I always thought we were on the same page, the same wavelength: I doubt he felt the same.

Sighing I looked out the window, watching the valley fields swiftly pass by. I understand, that taking care of your younger brother is almost a necessity as an older sibling, but I wonder if I was a hassal to him. I frowned at the thought, I wouldn't want to be any type of burden to him, but an asset. 

I rolled my eyes at my reflection, Levi was never one to hold back how he felt. He was always blunt and informative, so if taking care of me was a bother he would just stop doing it right? 

"Why do I care?" I hissed under my breath.

My heart raced.

My thoughts jumbled together.

My palms began to sweat.

_Because I'm nervous._

I'm nervous to see my brother and I don't know why.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" I replied mindlessly.

"Are you excited? Mikasa will be there." My dad so lovingly informed me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "We're never going to be together."

"You don't know unless you try, son."

I remained silent, becoming increasingly annoyed in which direction this conversation was going. Mikasa has always been someone my parents wanted me to be with, ever since we were kids. They were my Aunt's adopted daughter and we had always gotten along pretty smoothly. Which only meant one thing to me: we're friends. She had never shown any interest in me  _that_ way and I'm just generally not interested to be quite honest. 

"Eren, " my mother sighed her motherly sigh, the one she always does before she gives me 'helpful advice', "please, just give her a chance. You guys are so cute together!"

"We're just friends!" I replied, "She doesn't see me that way and vice versa, sorry to sink your ship." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Eren-"

"The only thing I'm concerned about is seeing Levi, okay? So just drop it."

"Levi?" My dad butted in.

I remained silent.

He sighed, "you're excited to see your brother aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"We're excited too, son," I met my fathers eyes as he turned to face me, "we're glad you are too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "why wouldn't I be?"

They both shifted awkwardly in unison, my mother replied, "we thought you would..."

"We thought you would be upset with him, you didn't exactly react well when he left." My dad said as gently as possible.

The muscles in my face released any tension and that's when I realized how much it did effect me. Had I hurt them in the process? I was trying so hard to deal with the fact that Levi wouldn't be around anymore, I forgot about my parents and how they felt.

"I'm sorry..."

My dad chuckled and grabbed my knee, "Don't apologize son, we're just happy to see that spring in your step again!" He smiled before releasing my knee and facing the front of the car, "Now how about some Christmas tunes?" With a swift flick of the knob on the radio the car boomed with "Jingle Bells" and I couldn't fight back my smile.

It was like my family was coming back together again.

* * *

 

"Eren..."

Following the voice a hand nudged my shoulder, I grumbled and wished for 5 more minutes of sleep.

"Eren, we're here."

My eyes flickered open immediately to find my mother smile down at me. I looked around, verifying that no one else had seen me in my ugly slumber. I sat up, wiping the drool off of my chin and realized I had been gripping Levi's sweater throughout that entire nap. I unclicked my seat-belt, non-nonchalantly slipping the sweater back into the bag like I hadn't been holding onto it for dear life. 

I looked at mother who had begun to grab all the presents, "Is everyone here?"

She nodded, "Yup, we're the last ones to arrive so lets get in there. We've made them wait long enough."

I rolled my eyes, we were the ones who lived farthest away.

I fixed my hair as much as I could, my mom watched, making sure it was to her liking whilst grumbling that I needed a haircut. I smirked as I looked at my reflection, I liked my long hair. It was layered unevenly, grazing my shoulders while the bangs laid unevenly on my forehead: it was easy to take care of and that's all I cared about. 

"Fix your sweater."

"I thought you liked the sweater mom." I replied sarcastically, embracing the slap that followed after.

"Come on, brat, and don't forget Levi's sweater."

"Oh, I would never." I said with a smile while exit the car.

After closing the door, my heart began to beat in uneven rhythms. The walk from the end of the driveway to my grandparent's door seemed like a long one, the thought that Levi was in that building made me sick to my stomach. My brother, my best friend, my caretaker-was right in there. I gripped the handles of the plastic bag, reminding myself to wipe my hands as I felt them sweat. My free hand played with my jean pocket, which reminded me to make sure that I was wearing both shoes-thankfully I was and yes they were matching. I was becoming such a mess. I think anyone could relate, seeing family over a long period of time was nerve-wracking, but this felt different. I wasn't nervous to see anyone else but Levi, and I wasn't just nervous, I was excited-I felt alive.

I inhaled deeply as we reached the front steps, my mother knocked on the door twice and that's when the waves of people and the scent of moth balls invited us in. 

"Well it's about time!" My grandmother exclaimed while throwing her arms around my mom and dad, "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" I watched her hug them tighter before letting go and moving onto me. I gulped as her eyes met mine, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I smiled nervously, "Um, hey grandma."

"Oh wow Eren, you've grown so much I barely recognized you!" She yelled excitedly before wrapping her arms around my neck, "you definitely get the height from your daddy." 

I hugged her back before she pulled away, clasping her wrinkly palms on my cheeks, "Such a beautiful face! And those eyes, how could I forget those! Just like your mother." She winked then kissed me on the cheek, to which I wiped off after she let me go from her death hold.

My parents had already entered the house, leaving me alone with my grandma to guide me in. The house was always small, but it was even smaller with this many people inside. As soon as I stepped in, another pair of arms were wrapped around my neck and I cringed, not knowing who it was.

"It's so good to see you Eren! It's been way too long."

I recognized the voice immediately and hugged back tight, "Way too long Armin." I smiled as his long blonde locks tangled into my fingers before letting go. He's changed just as much as I have, long hair and brighter colored eyes, but I wouldn't say the same for the height.

"Wow, you look amazing Eren." His cheeks blushed while he gazed at me admiringly, he had always been this way towards me, even when we were kids.

I stifled an embarrassed chuckle, "And I see you haven't changed a bit." I teased while wrapping my arm around his shoulder, "Do you get all the girls with those angel blue eyes?"

His ears turned beat red as I expected them to, "Oh Eren shut up!" He playfully nudged my side, "You know I don't...," he paused to check his surroundings, "you know..."

I laughed, "I know I'm just messing with you as always, isn't that how I greet everyone?"

Armin had come out to me when we were kids. He would always come over with his grandfather for Christmas dinner because it was always just the two of them. He was family to me and I couldn't imagine Christmas without him. It saddened me to know that I couldn't see him during the year due to the fact that I lived over 2 hours away. 

"I'm just really glad you're here." He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but blush, he was being extra affectionate this Christmas.

Before I could reply a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and I winced as they launched me into an even stronger chest, "Aye Cuz, long time no see!" Reiner announced while wrapping his arm around my neck and ruffling my hair. I grumbled and punched him in his stomach causing him to laugh and release me.

I straightened up, fixing my hair and shirt, "Always great to see you." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Reiner why would you do that to him?" A taller male with dark hair asked, "You could really hurt somebody you know..."

I looked at him confusingly because Reiner was always like this to me and there was no one who knew different, "Who are you?"

Reiner laughed while grabbing the males shoulder and mine in unison, "Eren, this is my roommate Berthodlt, Bertholdt this is my little shithead cousin that is 10x smaller than me yet he can still beat me in the annual Christmas game of flag football."

I smiled and offered my hand, "Sorry you have to deal with him."

He returned the shake, smiling nervously, "You get used to it."

Reiner glared at us both.

"Oh god why are you here? Why are you ALWAYS here?"

I turned to face Mr. Scroodge, AKA horseface, AKA Jean, "Oh like you're such a site to see."

Reiner's hand lifted from my shoulder and I overheard him whisper to Bertholdt, "Oh watch this."

"Seriously, I was hoping you wouldn't make it."

I put the bag that held Levi's sweater in it on the couch before taking a step towards Jean, "Oh, that's no fun, since I'm the life of the party. I pick you as the entertainment horseboy, now go run around a barrel or something."

Taking a step towards me his hands balled into fists, "I don't have a horseface!"

A fake chuckle escaped my lips, "Oh you're right! Horses are much prettier than you Jean. Tell me, do women sit on your face because they want pleasure or simply because they want to be able to get through the evening without throwing up?"

He pounced on me immediately and we hit the purple carpeted floor in a battle for absolutely nothing, just the sheer joy of beating each other to a pulp. Before I could clasp my hands around his neck, someone pulled him off of me, his best friend Marco-bless that angel.

"Every time Jean, really?" Marco whined to the shitty horseface as he walked him away.

Jean and I had always hated each other, we met through my cousin Sasha and her boyfriend Connie. Jean and Marco were invited to our Christmas dinner about 5 years ago and haven't stopped coming since. Marco I could deal with, he wasn't half bad, Jean however could die at any time and I would be just find with my conscience. 

"Need some help?"

I looked up to find Mikasa reaching her arm out to me and I smiled, accepting the offer. She launched me to my feet like I was a bag of feathers-she had always been strong. 

"Thank you." I smiled before hugging her, "It's nice to see you."

She hesitated but hugged back, "You too, Eren. Even though I could without the fighting."

I laughed before letting her go. She looked really pretty, black pants with a red blouse that was see through along her arms, she wore her hair up too and I couldn't help but notice a red scarf wrapped around her neck. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw the same shade of red on red, but before I could point it out I noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

My mouth dropped a bit and all I could mutter was, "Who?"

She giggled and looked at her feet, "You won't get jealous will you?"

"Really Mikasa, you're my friend more than anything." 

She looked up, then around her to find everyone taking part in separate conversations, "Okay you see that blonde over there?" She pointed near my parents where I blue-eyed, blonde girl with a not so happy expression stood with a glass of whine.

My jaw dropped to the floor for many reasons, one: Mikasa was hella gay and I never knew, I always know because my gaydar is perfect, two: it's Annie, three: Annie is Armin's sister, four: MikASA IS GAY.

I stuttered as I looked between the two women as she became increasingly embarrassed, "W-when?"

"Hn...just before you got here, in the back room."

My eyes snapped to meet hers, "This is grandma's house, grandma and grandpa still fornicate that is disgusting."

Her nose cringed before she giggled, "They don't use the back room you dork! I would expect you to know this."

"Well I don't, I never thought of Gramgram's as a place to get off." I teased, "Have you known her for long?"

She nodded, "She just moved back down here in August, we've been talking since then."

"Waiting to come out to everyone or something?" I paused as Mikasa shifted awkwardly, becoming embarrassed that I was being nosey, "I'm sorry...I didn't meant to pry."

"No! It's okay. It's just, I don't know, complicated? Not something for Christmas." She smiled and I nodded, agreeing that this conversation should end.

"Oh dude, nice sweater!"

I laughed as Connie chimed in at the right time, welcoming me with open arms, "Please take it." I laughed as we hugged.

He let go, allowing Sasha to pounce on me, "You've gotten so pretty! It's about time Jaeger."

I grumbled while returning the hug, "Gee thanks."

She laughed while letting go, grabbing my cheeks between her fingers, "You used to be so chunky now look at cha!"

I grumbled then noticed Jean form the corner of my eye, "Yeah, but I was never as fat as horseface over there?" I muffled to words as Sasha refused to let my cheeks go, causing Jean to yell 'what?!' and 'what did he say? what did you say Jaeger?! You wanna fight?!'. 

Bless Marco for trying to calm him down.

Sasha finally released her death grip, Connie chimed in immediately, "So, have you seen him?"

I tilted my head slightly, growing confused, "Seen who?"

Sasha rolled her eyes and Connie huffed with a wide grin, "Levi, you idiot, don't tell me you forgot about your own brother."

I blushed profusely while stuttering, "Of course not, I-"

"Better not have."

The voice cracked like a whip and I recognized the demanding tone immediately. It echoed through my ears, sending chills down my spine as my body awakened. I could feel his presence behind me, his glare, and he was probably crossing his arms. I didn't want to turn around, yet I wanted to. I hadn't seen him in 6 months and I was afraid I wouldn't be anything but that annoying little brother of his that hasn't changed. What if he hates me? What if he wants to mock me just like Jean? What if-

"Eren?"

I gulped, blinking back to the reality in front of me which was now an empty hallway. Connie and Sasha had left, leaving Levi facing my back because I'm a fucking idiot that lost the capability to turn around. I pressed my palms against my thighs, hoping to get rid of the sweat that accumulated on them and turned around.

Needless to say, I was in shock as to how much he had grown-height was an exception. His hair had somehow darkened, his eyes became silver instead of the blue that they were, and his body was so fucking tone. I had become self conscious immediately because of how perfect he looked. His skin was porcelain, like a doll, his black clothing and hair accent it so perfectly and that fucking jawline could kill. I remained speechless as my mouth became increasingly dry. I was unable to form words because the person in front of me wasn't my brother, he was a man now, a man I barely recognized. 

I had to remind myself he was my brother.

We were of the same blood.

Yet the blood was rushing straight to my dick.

"Are you going to say anything kid?" His voice pierced the silence, ringing my ear drums back to reality. The murmuring commotion returned and I could feel the warmth of the room again. His arms were crossed as he kept his eyes on me and his weight shifted to one side, causing his hip to stick out a little.

I gulped as I tried to make eye contact, "Hi." I couldn't form anything else, even that came out raspy and strained. I cleared my throat, becoming increasingly embarrassed with how this was going.

He smirked, like always, "You haven't changed a bit kid."

I blushed and looked at my shoes, "I can't say the same for you." I thank the heavens that I could form words now.

I watched his feet take a step towards me and I almost stepped backwards, but his hand reached out to tilt my chin up so my eyes could meet his, "Have I changed that much?" His tone said that he knew I was thinking incoherently, that I couldn't form fragments or any type of sentence for that matter. 

I shook my head no as his silver eyes pierced my fucking soul. 

"You look different." He said vaguely, his eyes shifted as they examined my face-I could feel my cheeks redden at the attention I was receiving, "You're absolutely beautiful."

My knees felt weak and a mild whimper escaped my lips, I internally kicked myself for this. Why was I getting so flustered at the simplest of things? I had to get away or something was going to happen that I knew I couldn't control. 

"Um, I, I have something for you-well I mean, mom does I was just responsible for bringing it in." I stuttered and my voice shook with every word as I escaped his touch, retrieving the bag on the couch with the hideous sweater in it.

Nearly tripping over my own feet I rushed back to a very confused Levi, "You have to put it on, Mom's rules." I beamed nervously as he took it from my hands.

"Why are we matching shit sweaters?" He grumbled while poking the fabric.

I laughed, "Uh, well, I don't know. Mom just wanted us to wear these and of course I had no choice. You have a choice unless you want to hear her complain for the rest of the night."

"I'm going to change," he said before bolting down the hallway, stopping at the end he turned to me, "Come with me." He demanded.

I blushed then looked around to see if anyone was looking, like this was something that was illegal or whatever. No big deal, he just didn't want to be alone. In the back room.

 _Don't lay on the bed_ , I reminded myself, remembering Mikasa's little...act.

I rushed down the hallway, following Levi into that backroom, "Close the door," he ordered and I obeyed immediately, as I always do. Then, the room felt different, the air hung thick and my lungs began to fail at their job. Being alone with him isn't supposed to feel this way right? HE'S MY BROTHER WHY AM I ERECT?

I remained leaning on the closed door, afraid to move, to adjust, to do anything really. All I could do was watch him, which was a huge mistake. As soon as I could really focus, His black dress shirt slid off of him, revealing the body I had wet dreams about underneath. My eyes could not peel away no matter what I did. His skin glimmered, stretching across various muscles that I didn't even know the body had. He was small in stature but that didn't mean shit. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him and I couldn't tell if I wanted to be him or fuck him. His chest flexed and contract with every movement as he folded his shirt, I eyed his pink nipples, feeling my mouth salivate. His abs were fucking kill me since there were 8 of them, at least. They were stacked and accented by the muscles on his sides and hips. A 'V' indent pointed straight down to the golden prize and all I could do was stare.

And he noticed.

"Eren?"

"Uh, hn?"

He held the sweater in his hand as he watched me come back to reality, which took longer than usual since I was daydreaming about my brother's body and what things we was capable of, "do you hate me?"

The question threw me off but at least it gave me a moment to at least conjure a thought, "Uh, what?"

"Do you hate me, for leaving you?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "of course not! I would never...I couldn't hate you Levi. You know me...I'm just stubborn and didn't know what it would be like without you." I stuttered, remembering how much of an ass I was before he left, "I'm sorry...I didnt-"

His lips crashed against mine, cutting off every other thought I had. My body heated up immediately, reacting so greedily to his touch my hands clamped onto the his hair. I whined as his naked chest pressed against me, my hands wandered down his back, covering every muscle that I possibly could. I was desperate for this, I didn't know how badly I needed this type of love, attention, or affection from my brother. Now I realize, it's the only type of affection I wanted.

I moaned into his mouth, inviting his tongue to meet mine and the taste of him overpowered me. It was strong, musky, and a little sweet-I craved more. 

I sucked on his tongue and lips, wanting to savor every fiber that was him as quickly as I could, but this wasn't enough. Even though I had never kissed Levi before, it felt like I had done this for centuries. Our tongues collided effortless, battling for something, but what? Did he desire the taste of me just as much as I desired him? 

The answer came to me quickly as his hands slid up my shirt, grabbing at my hips and ass.

Yes, the answer is yes. 

"Nngh, Levi." I gasped between breaths.

He pulled away, connecting our eyes immediately like he was searching for something, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...", I paused, trying to think, "what are we doing? We're..."

"Brothers? I know," he smirked, "does that stop you?"

There was silence between us, his eyes shimmered as I remained quiet. I could see that he was slowly turning worried and i couldn't torture him any longer.

Because it didn't bother me, never has and it never will.

I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and launching us onto the bed that I told myself not to get on but I don't give a shit at this point. I want him, I crave him and I finally see that he wants the same. I'll get the details of his departure after my boner departs.

My lips connected with his and oh I wanted them to stay there forever. They were soft but moved roughly against mine, pushing me to submit to him and his every desire. His hands scattered across my clothing, bunching them up so he could pull off the hideous sweater as swiftly as possible. I smiled as my torso was relieved from that hideous garment. 

I grabbed his wrists as they tugged at my pants waistline, pulling them overhead so he couldn't move. He bit my bottom lip in refusal, wrapped his legs around my waist and with one jerk he was on top. My eyes widened slightly as he grabbed my wrists, holding my hands together with one of his and I gaped at the strength that he held. He tilted his head while peering at me, a twinge of a smirk tugged at his lips and his eyes snapped to the side of the bed like something caught his attention.

The silver iris' peered back at me and he leaned forward, "Don't move." He ordered before getting off of me and the bed to retrieve something I couldn't see. I sat up, disobeying his order, to try and sneak a peak but failed. He walked to the edge of the bed, with his hands behind his back, the smirk remained and my heart thudded in my throat.

"Turn over."

I gulped and hesitated before obeying, my stomach met the comforter and the mattress and I cringed, remembering Mikasa and Annie. That's definitely something I wouldn't mention til after.

"Hands together."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and put my wrists together, afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed. My eyes widened as they were binded together, "What're you doing?" I asked somewhat in a panicked tone.

"You're my birthday present, you should be wrapped accordingly." His tone was sultry and seductive, my skin crawled to the sound. I momentarily forgot that my hands would be of no use to me from now on. 

Suddenly he flipped my back over, my hands remained behind my back and I squirmed, "What the hell did you tie me with?"

He held up a roll that was meant for Christmas wrapping, "How convenient that this was here, hm?" I rolled my eyes as he returned to the side of the bed that I still couldn't see, retrieving something else and before I knew it, I was blind. Everything was black except for a thin line at the bottom of my vision, "I don't want to keep all the surprises to myself." His breath caressed my ear and I shuddered. My body and my mind have fully submitted to him at this point,  I could feel my jeans becoming increasingly tight and I prayed that he would rip them off at any moment now. 

But of course, as brothers do, they tease.

His tongue met the shell of my ear, trailing down slowly so every inch of skin was covered evenly, causing me to bit my lip in hopes of some control that would never come. His lips wrapped around my ear lobe, sucking and tugging before letting go. A faint moan escaped my lips and I blushed at the sound, it was louder than I was expecting. 

A small chuckle left his lips, "You like that, don't you?" He purred while repeating the action, causing me to squirm underneath him. I continued to lusty moans as he trailed his tongue down my neck, swirling it in devilish patterns that should have been illegal. Then again, what part of this isn't illegal?

"Levi...I-ah!" I whimpered as his teeth clamped into the side of my neck, his palm met my groin at the same time and I praised the time. Euphoria began to sweep over me as he sucked on my neck, his hand motioned in circles and I lost it. 

 


	2. Jingle My Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's absolutely nothing here other than smut.  
> You're welcome.

"Don't cum until I tell you to, Eren." He ordered, his voice slithering through my eardrum causing my spine to curl and cringe. I was near my damn end and he knew it. Like I said, brothers tend to tease. 

His tongue ran down my neck, causing me to swallow any form of speech I was planning on delivering. The warm muscle coated my neck, continuing down my chest and abdomen. It was as if I was a dessert that he wanted to savor. 

His hand curled around my groin, causing friction between my cock and pants. I panted as his tongue tended to my nipple while his hand squeezed and released multiple times. Fuck, he was good at this. Yet again, from looking at him, I could already tell that this isn't his first time nor will it ever be his last-as long as I'm alive at least. 

"Eren."

I swallowed hard as he whispered my name, "Levi..."

"Do you like this?" His hand traveled down my pants and grabbed my dick, skin on skin, causing my back to arch immediately along with sultry moans approving the action.

"Hnn, fu-"

His grip tightened and moved up towards the tip, squeezing harder the closer it got, "How close are you Eren?"

I exhaled, like I had been holding my breath for hours, "Fuck, Levi, I'm so close."

There was a moment of silence, I could feel the weight on the bed shifting towards my head and then his voice caressed the shell of my ear, "Then you better start begging."

I am not scientifically sure if it is possible for your entire body to blush in unison, but I am 99.9% sure that every inch of my is turning a shade of red in embarrassment. My toes felt warm as did the tips of my fingers. Beg? Is he fucking serious? That's some kinky shit.

I tilted my head towards him, "And if I don't?"

So not the right question to be asking, oh my god it's probably the worst thing I have ever done because as soon as the question escaped my lips, his hand escaped my pants. I _did not_ appreciate the absence of his warm nor did I appreciate the chuckle I received as well.

"Then I leave you this way." 

_Snarky little midget._

"Goddammit Levi," I gasped as my boner started to become painful, "please, please fucking touch me." I kid you not my ears were on fire.

"I'm going to need a little more guidance Eren, you were never one to tell me directly what you wanted", he paused, pressing his lips against my ear, "so you better start."

_Fire_ , my ears are on _fire_ along with my dick.

I whined as embarrassment flooded over me, "Levi, goddammit, give me a hand job, suck me off,  _fuck me"_ , I panted, "For the love of God do something."

A soft chuckled escaped his lips, "Anything for my little brother."

Shithead, he's such a shithead.

He wasn't such a shithead when we gracefully took my pants off with one tug, relieving the unbearable pressure that was my cock. I licked my lips as I awaited what he was going to do next. He's always been one to surprise or impress, always showing me something new and different so I wouldn't think this would be any different.

And oh god I was right.

Wet, warm, and tight met the tip of my cock, along with the a tight grip at the base of my cock. My mouth gaped open as moans escaped, saliva began to drip at the corners of my mouth as his coated my dick with his saliva. His hand pumped at the base in the same rhythm. This is a talent right? It has to be. Not everyone can be this fucking good, holy shit. 

I panted as his mouth sucked my cock, slurping noises filled the room which made me harder by the fucking second. 

"Levi, Im-"

His mouth left my dick with a pop, "Did I tell you to cum yet?"

I whimpered, "Levi, I swear to God I am 5 seconds away from unleashing this on your face if you have something else planned I would do it now."

He chuckled, a-fucking-gain because his innocent little brother was begging for him to let him cum. 

There was one more flick of the tongue on my top, causing my thighs to twitch then there was an absence of touch. I'm not one to be patient in any situation, especially this one, but I know that Levi will take care of me.

There was that slimy warmth again but not in the same place, oh no, that's my fucking asshole. I jolted at the immediate touch, his tongue entered me while his lips sucked at my entrance and I couldn't hold back the gurgling moan that escape my throat. I don't know why that feels good, but it does and I don't want it to end. Ever. 

"Levi~" 

His hands gripped my outer thighs, spreading my legs wider to get better access-thank the fucking clouds for my flexibility. His lips sucked at my entrance once again before releasing me of the warmth once again. I whined in protest as I felt the precum escape my cock. 

"Such an impatient brat." That sentence, that pet name, rang so familiar in my cranium that it alone caused my to moan shamelessly. 

"I'm your brat."

Silence, fucking silence was all I received in response and for a moment I wanted to take it back. Ctrl, Alt, Delete please and thank you, but I'm glad that this wasn't written on a fucking computer because the response I got was like a Kodak moment-priceless.

"Shit," he hissed while gripping under my thighs and pushing them upward, exposing every part of me to him. I struggled in the binding on my wrists and prayed that it would break because I wanted to touch him, I wanted to see him this way because I don't know when we'll be able to do this again.

My prayers were fucking answered as the ribbon broke after struggling for so long. My skin burned in those areas but I found that I sort of liked that. My hands ripped away the blindfold and I found perfection. Levi was hovering over me with my legs resting on his shoulders as he unbuttoned his pants. His lips were tinted red as his cheek bones were painted with the same color. His hair laid messily over his silver eyes that appeared brighter now than ever. His chest heaved in short breaths as his hands fumbled with the wasteband of his jeans and then, I fucking saw an anaconda. 

My eyes widened as to how huge he was and then I started to panic, he doesn't plan on sticking that thing in me right? Seriously, an anaconda trying to fit into a pinhole is a bit of an impossiblity.

"Fucking Christ kid, you look like you just saw a ghost."

My eyes flickered up to meet his, "Nope I think I've seen something much worse, that-, you're-, hell no you're fitting that in me Levi."

He leaned in so our faces were inches apart, "not without proper preparation I'm not."

Out of thin fucking air he pulled out a bottle of lube, where oh where did that come from. He lathered his cock in the liquid and his fingers. I tilted my head at his hand as he set the bottle down. I didn't understand the point of lathering his hand but the answer came quickly.

Two of his fingers slid inside me, I bit my lip as I could feel my hole stretching.

"For a virgin, you're swallowing my fingers Eren," he teased while thrusting them in and out of me, his body hovered over me so we could make eye contact as he did this sinful things to me, "have you done anything like this to yourself Eren?"

His fingers curled inside me, brushing up against something that I wasn't aware I had earning a lewd moan as a response. I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, his scent empowered my senses causing them to go haywire.

"Levi," I panted.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me." It wasn't a form of begging or pleading, it was an order, that I gave so shamelessly. I wanted him in me, I wanted him to make me his. I mean, I already am his but in every aspect I want him to own me, like a dog. 

The corner of his lips curled into a smirk that made him look even sexier if that was possible, "my littler brother ordering me around, now that's new but I think I like it."

A small smile formed at my lips, I kept watching his eyes, the way they shifted as his body did other things yet they never peeled away from mine. I could feel myself getting lost in them, like losing a sense of time and place, that is until I felt Mr. Anaconda threatening to split me in half. 

My hands gripped his hair as my body tightened, unlike Spongebob, I am not ready for his fucking size but I didn't care. I didn't care if I bled or if it hurt, I wanted it. I wanted him.

"Relax," he barked, causing me to blink my vision into focus, "it's less painful that way."

I didn't want to know how he knew that, but my body obeyed. My muscles relaxed into his touch and I inhaled deeply, preparing for this penetration.

The tip pressed against me until it expanded my entrance, which was painful to say the least. I could feel my muscles tighten and pulse around him, the pain didn't compare to the pleasure.

I tilted my head back and moaned as he slowly pushed inside of me. His struggle to breath properly filled my ears along with the subtle moans that escaped his lips as he pushed further. There was a firey, burning sensation that lined my inner walls and I moaned at the touch. My nails scratched at his skin as he kept pushing-I am not kidding in width and length it was an anaconda.

After a moment or two, he stopped pushing, "Fuck," he breathed while connecting his eyes with mine. Tears trailed down my face as my lungs failed to do their job. Sweat coated my forehead, causing my hair to stick to my skin. How pretty. 

He kissed the tears away softly, "I'm going to move now, okay?" He asked gently-the old man is going easy on me how cute.

I nodded and bit my lip, "C'mon we don't have all day." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

His hips pulled away then curled forward, his dick pushed inside me but this time it hit that specific spot again. Cum began to pour out of me as he abused the area slowly.

"Levi, Levi, I c-can't", I panted as he began to pick up the pace.

A low growl escaped his lips as he clamped his hands onto my hips, his thrusts became harder and faster by each second. I was unable to form any sort of speech, only moans and attempts to breath escaped my lips. His name occasionally escaped every so often, but other than that I was falling apart by the likes of him.

"Cum, Eren," he panted while smacking is skin against mine. One of my eyes connected with his as the other remained close due to the lack of energy running through me. My muscles couldn't work right and I didn't blame them. Drool made a trail down my neck along with a few tears as he pounded into me.

I heard the order and my body began to obey immediately. A sense of relief washed over me as a hot liquid decorated my abdomen. My vision blurred for a moment then snapped back as I could feel another warm liquid splatter across my torso. Levi was panting profusely as his dick unloaded on me. I watched as his body released that same euphoric feeling onto him. He was truly beautiful this way and I wanted to see it for eternity. 

I grabbed his tip and wiped the cum that dripped out of him onto my finger. It was warm and sticky, like cum always is, but it's his. I looked up to see that he was watching me and I slid my finger into my mouth to taste him. I watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed hard, his chest rise and fall as he inhaled deeply at the sight. The taste was bitter but sweet at the same time, like strawberries. I like strawberries.

"Cut that shit out kid, we don't have time for round two," he teased before bending down to kiss my lips softly.

I wanted a round two, and three, and four, and five...but then I remembered that we are in a house full of people that are related to us in some sort of fashion and the embarrassment has returned. Along with the fact that Levi somehow retrieved a towel and is now wiping the cum off of my stomach. I blushed profusely.

"You just got fucked by your brother in your grandparent's house and now you're getting embarrassed?"

"I just forgot that people were here, asshole." I snapped.

He chuckled as he finished cleaning up, "Get dressed kid, unfortunately I have to share you with those people out there."

I gulped, "Levi?"

"Hm?" He replied while slipping into his boxers then jeans.

I followed in the same routine, "Are we ever...is this just...what are-"

His lips pressed against mine to cut off any other sort of stupid shit I was bound to spew, "I'll always be here kid."

For some reason, that's all I needed to hear. I knew things were going to be different after today, I know our relationship is going to take some sort of turn but no matter what he is my brother and he'll always be here as long as I need or want him to. Sure, a lot of things have changed about him but the fact that he will always take care of me hasn't and if I was to be grateful for anything this Christmas, that would be it.

As he put on his hideous sweater instead of the nice black dress shirt I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. 

I heard a soft 'tch' as he returned the hug.

For the first time since I was born, I meant something more than just brotherly affection when I whispered, "I love you"


End file.
